Earth's cry, Heaven's smile
by NahilImox
Summary: Castiel es un ángel al que le gusta contemplar la Tierra. Una tarde mientras se inclinaba sobre el muro de nubes, resbalo y no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída. Kid!AU


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Castiel era un ángel al que le gustaba contemplar la Tierra, a cada hora sin importar que desatendiera sus deberes se tomaba un tiempo para observar a esas magníficas, a su parecer, creaciones de su padre.

Una tarde mientras como de costumbre se inclinaba sobre el muro de nubes, sintió que resbala. No pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída, no fue larga pero si dolorosa. Cuando al fin pudo moverse se dio cuenta que había caído sobre una de sus alas, fracturándosela. Se quedó ahí tendido pidiendo ayuda, pero ese lugar parecía desierto, así que su llamado no serviría de mucho. O eso creyó.

Cerca de un gran lago se alzaba un pequeño pueblo y a las afueras de este a la orilla del bosque se encontraba la casa de Dean. Sólo tenía diez años, y como buen chiquillo aventurero las tardes se las pasaba jugando, una de ellas, mientras recorría el sendero que daba al pueblo escuchó un chillido que le asusto un poco, seguido de una voz suave pudiendo ayuda.

Algo que caracterizaba a Dean era que nunca ignoraba a quien se encontraba en problemas.

Camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, lo que vio le sorprendió un poco, un pequeño niño de enormes y bonitas alas negras. Se acercó despacio, el otro lo miraba atentamente sentado sobre la hierba. Dean extendió su mano al ángel para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto el pequeño rubio pecoso al ángel, este solo ladeo la cabeza

-No, caí sobre una de mis alas –le dijo mientras trataba de moverla -¡ouch! –se quejó –¡Me duele mucho! –los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Mi casa no está lejos –dijo Dean señalando el lugar por el que había llegado –Mi mamá podría ayudarte

-¿De verdad? –pregunto el ángel, tomo un pedacito de su blanca túnica y se secó las lagrimas

-¡Claro! –Dean le mostro una gran sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, pero el pequeño de alas negras no se movió -¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele cundo me muevo –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla

-¡Te cargare entonces! –dijo Dean y sus ojos verdes centellearon alegres, un leve rubor acompaño a las lágrimas en el rostro del ángel

-Pe-pero… ¿podrás? No quiero lastimarte – Dean lo examino detenidamente, el azabache parecía ser bastante ligero.

-¡Claro que puedo! –dijo el rubio mientras le hacía rodearle el cuello y la cintura

-Gra-gracias – el ángel trataba de acomodarse mejor sobre la espalda de Dean -¿no te peso? –Dean negó con la cabeza

-Soy bastante fuerte –dijo con orgullo el rubio –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Castiel –respondió bajito

-Mucho gusto, Cas, yo soy Dean Winchester

Después de hacer las presentaciones y de caminar no más de cinco minutos llegaron al final del camino. Delante de ellos apareció una casa con grandes rosales frente al pórtico

-¿Podrías tocar? –dijo Dean una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta –Tengo las manos ocupadas –sonrió y señalo con la cabeza la pequeña campana a un lado del marco. Castiel movió la cadena y la campana hizo un ruido que le pareció bonito, tranquilo para ser un sonido de campana.

Tras la puerta apareció una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos verdes idéntico a los de Dean y el rubor en las mejillas de Castiel creció.

-¡Oh, Dios! –se sorprendió la mujer y se hizo a un lado para que los pequeños pasaran. Dean llevo a Castiel hasta la cocina y ahí le hizo sentarse en una silla, tras de ellos entro de nuevo la mujer con un montón de vendas y ungüentos en las manos -¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber.

Castiel le conto su parte de la historia y Dean la completo haciendo lo mismo, contando su parte.

-¡Pobrecillo! –dijo la mamá de Dean –Pero no te preocupes, ya casi termino y veras como te recuperas pronto –le sonrió al pequeño ángel y termino de poner la venda -¡Listo! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Castiel bajo de la silla y movió un poco el ala, el vendaje le pesaba pero no era molesto, se giró hacia la rubia sonriendo

-¡Gracias, mamá de Dean! –esta le devolvió la sonrisa

-Puedes llamarme Mary –la sonrisa del pequeño azabache se hizo más amplia y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo natural haciéndolos de un azul impresionante. Dean se quedó mirándolo fascinado hasta que escucho que su mamá le llamaba –Dean, cierra la boca –el rubio obedeció algo avergonzado.

-¿Do-donde esta Sammy? –pregunto, para desviar toda esa atención que de pronto tenia

-Esta fuera, jugando –respondió su mamá. Dean tomo la mano del ángel y lo encamino hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa

-¡Vamos, debes conocer a mi hermanito! –Mary los vio salir casi corriendo

-¡Tengan cuidado, no quiero tener que vendarlos a todos en un solo día!

-¡Si mamá! – dijo Dean, pero siguió corriendo con el ángel tras de el

Mary observo a los tres pequeños jugas desde la ventana, iban y venían por todo el jardín y pronto también por la casa. Observo a Castiel, que ya podía mover mejor el ala fracturada, sonriendo mientras hacía de abanico para sus dos pequeños que estaban sobre la hierba luciendo bastante cansados. Era una imagen bastante adorable de ver.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la llegada del ángel y este ya podía volar y levantar a los hermanos para subirlos a los árboles, aunque después los tres se llevaran un regaño de Mary por hacer algo tan peligroso.

Una tarde, mientras los tres estaban en el pequeño hurto al lado de la casa, una luz dorada apareció frente a ellos. Los hermanos cubrieron sus ojos pues era muy brillante.

-¡Gabriel!- escucharon que Castiel gritaba emocionado

Cuando la luz dejo de ser tan intensa, los pequeños Winchester pudieron ver bien al recién llegado, un joven de cabello, ojos y alas todo de un color dorado tan bonito que el oro bien podría tenerle envidia.

-¡Hola, Cassie! –le dijo al pequeño azabache desordenándole los cabellos -¿Me presentas a tus amigos? –Castiel tomo la mano de Gabriel y señalando a los hermanos hizo las presentaciones

-Ellos son Dean y Sam Winchester. Dean, Sam, él es mi hermano Gabriel –finalizo con una gran sonrisa. Los pequeños humanos seguían impresionados y no se movieron pero después de unos segundos fue Sam el que se acercó al ángel mayor.

-¿T-te… te dolería si te arrancara una pluma? –le dijo el pequeño, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas

-¡Sammy! –Dean se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermanito y estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa al mayor cuando vio que este sonreía. Gabriel se arrodillo frente a Sam para quedar a su altura y extendió una de sus alas

-¿Cuál te gusta?- le pregunto el ángel

-Esta –dijo Sam, señalando una que tenía un brillo un poco más blanco que las demás. Gabriel la cogió y con un movimiento suave la arranco

-Tómala –le dijo sonriendo y Sam la tomo entre sus manos fascinado

-¡Gracias! –grito el niño. Gabriel le volvió a sonreír para después girarse hacia Dean

-¿Tú también quieres una? –le pregunto

-No, gracias –le dijo negando con la cabeza. A Dean le gustaban más las plumas de las alas de Castiel, eran de un negro intenso pero bajo la luz del sol aparecían pequeños destellos azules y plata

-Bien –sonrió Gabriel poniéndose de pie. Castiel que había permanecido callado tras su hermano volvió a tomarle la mano.

-¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros? –le pregunto

-No, pequeño. Es hora de que vuelvas –la respuesta no pareció agradarle ni a Castiel ni a Dean que al unísono gritaron

-¡NO!

Gabriel miro de uno a otro y luego suspiro

-Lo siento pero Padre te llama, es hora de que regreses y además tienes muchas pendientes por hacer –los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-No quiero –dijo enterrando la cara en la túnica de su hermano

-¡Imposible! –grito Dean -¡Eso, nunca! –las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas

-Lo siento pequeños pero así debe ser –hablo Gabriel –Debes despedirte –le dijo a Castiel acariciándole la cabeza para que se tranquilizara

El pequeño azabache se acercó primero a Sam que lloraba en silencio

-Gracias por enseñarme a usar el televisor –Sam levanto la vista y sonrió

-Gracias por enseñarme a recordar palabras difíciles –dijo y abrazo al ángel

-Despídeme de Mamá Mary –dijo devolviendo el abrazo y sonrió cuando el niño le puso entre las manos unos caramelos

Castiel se giró hacia donde estaba Dean y las lágrimas que se habían calmado volvieron a caer descontroladas, acorto la distancia que le separaba del rubio para abrazarlo. Dean correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Castiel, él tampoco podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Regresaras pronto? –pregunto Dean

-Si

-Lo prometes

-Lo prometo –le dijo el pequeño ángel y sello la promesa dándole un beso en la frente

-Te extrañare, Cas

-Y yo a ti, Dean –se quedaron unos minutos más sin decir nada solo sosteniéndose de la mano

-Cassie –le llamo Gabriel y muy a su pesar tuvo que soltar la mano de Dean –Lo siento –dijo Gabriel a Dean, el pequeño negó con la cabeza y sonrió triste

-No es tu culpa –el mayor le alboroto el cabello

-¡Cuida de tu hermano, Sammy! –el niño asintió varias veces con la cabeza –Por cierto, ¿no hay dulces para mí? –Sam le dio unos cuantos y el mayor sonrió

Gabriel se acercó a Castiel que intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con la túnica y lo levanto para llevarlo en brazos, el azabache se dejó hacer. Una blanca luz comenzó a rodear a los dos ángeles y pronto comenzaron a desaparecer, lo último que Dean vio fueron unos bonitos ojos azules.

Cuando Mary llego a casa, los niños aún estaban en el huerto, Dean trataba de limpiar su rostro mientras Sam lo abrasaba. Mary no pregunto qué pasaba solo se acercó a sus niños y se unió al abrazo.

-Prometió que regresaría pronto –le dijo Dean casi en un susurro

-Y lo hará

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque fue a ti a quien se lo prometió –Dean sonrió y termino de limpiarse el rostro

-Él lo hará –dijo ya no tan triste, Mary beso la frente de sus dos hijos

-¿Qué les parece algo dulce para alzar esos ánimos? –los niños sonrieron y siguieron a su mamá hasta la cocina

-¡Mira lo que tengo! –dijo Sam mostrándole la dorada pluma que había obtenido como obsequio -¡Me la dio Gabe!

-¡Qué bonita! –Mary sostuvo la pluma muy cuidadosamente entre sus manos -¿Quién es Gabe?

Dean y Sam le explicaron quién era "Gabe" mientras comían un pedazo de pie de manzana.

Sobre el muro de nubes Castiel sonreía al ver a Dean sonreír. Llevo su vista al gastado pergamino que tenía entre las manos y su sonrisa creció. Padre lo había nombrado guardián de Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
